Back Home
by hardygirl87
Summary: KyLynn grew up with Jeff and Matt Hardy. She is best friends with Jeff. But after graduating from High School she goes off to USC and Jeff goes to the WWE but what happens when she comes home after 4 years. Please R&R It's better then it sounds.....
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the WWE or the wrestlers Vince does (Unfortunately…………….lol) **

**Chapter 1. **

I remember the last time I saw Matt and Jeff Hardy it was at my and Jeff's graduation party. He was off to the WWE and I was off to USC in California.

_~Flashback~_

_I had just got to Jeff's where our high school graduation party was being held. I saw Jeff talking to Matt so I walked over to them._

"_Hey Jeffy congrats" I said as we hugged and I gave him the card I had bought him_

"_Thanks Ky and congrats to you as well"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Hey, hey what about me?" Matt asked_

"_What about you Matt?" I said while smiling _

"_Oh so it's gonna be like that then huh?"_

"_Yea it is" I said and laughed_

"_Fine then I'll just take back this card that I got you" he said walking away_

"_Matty I was just kiddin" he turns around with a smile and says_

"_Oh I know and I was to….. Here" and he handed me my card I opened it up and read it and I hugged him _

"_Thanks Matt" _

"_No problem kiddo"_

"_Kiddo" I scoffed. _

"_KyLynn" I look to where I heard my name being called and its Gill Matt and Jeff's dad_

"_Hey Pop Hardy" I said while giving him a hug_

"_Congrats Ky"_

"_Thanks, I can't believe it's finally over"_

"_Yea I can't either" Jeff said while putting an arm around my shoulder_

_~End flashback~_

I started college in August and Jeff well Jeff has been wrestling for awhile know and it's been 4 years I graduated from USC and I actually moved back to Cameron, North Carolina. Why I don't know I keep asking my self the same question I hated it. It was a small town the only people that keep me from leaving and are the same reason for returning is my family which is my parents and the Hardy's. Jeff was my best friend and we lost contact after a year of us going our separate ways. Let me tell you more about me. My name is KyLynn Nicole Wilson other known as Ky or KyLy and I have light blue eyes and blond hair. When Jeff first started dying his hair we were juniors in high school and I'd put the same color in my hair that Jeff did but mine would be in streaks not my whole hair. The night before I left we did our hair in electric blue. I still do it and I still watch Jeff and Matt I followed their careers so when I'd see Jeff with Dyed hair I'd dye mine the same color. I still kept in contact with Gill I always asked about Jeff and Matt. So know my hair has green streaks in it. I was in my car which is a midnight blue corvette and I was on my way to Gill's house I haven't seen him since well I don't really want to think about that let's just say that I wasn't great. I pulled up to the familiar drive way and I shut my car off and get out and knock on the door. I hear shuffling on the other side and the older Hardy openness the door.

"KyLynn?" He was shocked to see me

'Hey pop Hardy" I said while giving him a hug

"What are you doin home?"

"I moved back to Cameron and thought I'd stop in and say hi" he let me in and we sat on the couch

"I'm glad you did, so how have you been since….?" He didn't mention the thing I don't want to think about and I was glad

"As good as can be expected, it still hurts but not nearly as bad I try not to think about it"

"Well I'm sorry to say this but you don't deserve to be treated like that, you can do better then that guy" I smile a small smile

He was there for me but I really needed my best friend but I guess I only wanted to see Gill was because he's my best friend's father and as far as I know Jeff doesn't know about it and I'm kind of thank full for that.

"Thanks Gill"

"Anytime. So does Jeff know your back?"

"No not yet I haven't talked to Jeff since the last time I talked to him a couple of years ago" I sigh sadly

"We'll they should be home soon you gonna stop by and see him and Matt?"

"Maybe let me know when they come over here and I might stop by"

"Ok will do" A couple of minutes later I say my goodbye's to Gill and I get back into my car and go to my apartment to unpack some more of my stuff.

**That's chapter 1 so plz let me kno what ya'll think and plz REWIEW **


	2. My day with the boys

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed I love you all for it and so the disclaimer's still the same I don't own the WWE Vince does**

**Chapter 2.**

The next day I went into town to do some grocery shopping and to run a few errands. I returned home a few hours later and I had just gotten into my apartment when my cell started ringing I looked at the caller id and it was Gill so I answered it

'Hello?'

'Hey Ky Matt and Jeff are here if you wanna come by'

'Ok I'll be there in 10-15 minutes'

'Ok see ya then bye'

'Bye' we hang up and I looked in my mirror to make sure I looked ok. I had on jeans that are kind of tight and a tank top and my blond and green streaked hair was in a messy bun with some hair hanging down in my face and my make up didn't look messed up so I decided I looked good and grabbed my purse and my keys and left. I pulled up to Gill's 10 minutes later and I sat in my car for a couple of minutes collecting my thoughts I got out of my car and walked up the steps and took a deep breath and knocked on the door and Gill answered.

"Hey Ky, the boys don't know your home I kind of wanted to surprise them hope you don't mind?"

"No it's cool Pop Hardy" I said as he hugged me and let me in

"Hey boys we have a visitor"

"Who is it dad?" Matt asked as he walked into the living room

"Ky Ohmygod is that you?"

"Yea it's me Matt" I said as he picked me up in a hug I could barely breathe

"Can't………breathe………….Matt" He laughed

"Sorry Ky"

"KyLynn?" Jeff asked while coming close to me

"Yea it's me Jeff" He shook his head like he couldn't believe it and then he smiled and gave me a hug like Matt's

"I………….Can't……………….Breathe…………….Jeff"

"Sorry, I see that you're still coloring your hair like I do huh?"

"Yea and we started that tradition together Jeff remember" he laughed

"Yea I remember" He still looked really hot and his eyes are just as pretty as she remembered them. They all sat and talked about what they were up to since they last saw each other and she found out that he's the same old Jeff he's always been. She swapped numbers with Matt and Jeff and they made plans to hang out tomorrow. She got into her car and made the drive back into Cameron. She went to bed that night wondering if she should say something to Matt and Jeff about her past. She woke up the next morning and took a 15 minute shower. She wrapped a towel around her self and went back into her room to look for something to wear today. She spent 10 minutes looking in her closet and she finally decided on a denim mini skirt and a Hollister tank top and flip flops. She then went back into the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair and decided to leave it down and did her make up. At 1:30 she got a text from Jeff saying meet them at McDonald's in 20 minutes. 15 minutes later she gets into her car and meets Jeff and Matt at McDonald's. She was leaning up against her car waiting 5 minutes later they pull up in a black Corvette.

"Nice car Kyly" Matt said looking at it

"Thanks Matt, it's my baby" and she giggles Matt and Jeff are the only two that call her Kyly

"So what do we have planned for today Jeff?" I asked

"Do you remember Shannon Moore?" She does remember him, he always tried to get with her and she always turned him down.

"Yea I remember Shan, What's he up to these days?"

"He owns his own tattoo shop"

"Really? I was kind of thinking of getting that design you drew me in that grad card you gave me"

"Really? Do you wanna go up there and get it done and to see Shan, we kind of told him you were back in town"

"Sure" So we got into our cars and made the 5 minute drive to Gas chamber ink

"Gas Chamber Ink? That sounds like Shan" and they all laugh and she walks in behind Jeff and Matt

"Hey Shan we got a visitor for ya" Jeff said while we sat down. And Shannon walks in and see's me and smiles

"Hey Ky long time no see" He said while giving me another breathtaking hug

"Can't…………..Breathe…………….Shan"

"Sorry" and he puts me down

"Yea it has been awhile"

"So how long are you in town for?"

"I moved back into town Shan"

"Really? That's awesome………. So what can I do for you guys?"

"I actually wanna get this done" And she pulls out the card and shows Shannon the design that Jeff drew in it.

'Ok let me get set up and we'll get started"

"Ok" and Shannon leaves to get set up while she looks around at the tattoo designs on the walls.

"Ok Ky come on back" she goes to the room with Matt and Jeff behind her. She sits down and Jeff sits next to her and holds her hand.

"Ok where do you want it Ky?"

"Umm……………." She thinks about it

"On my left shoulder I think"

"Ok" and Shannon goes to work. She was waiting for the pain but it never came. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was gonna be. The only time it hurt was when he got near her bone. 10 minutes later he's done

"Ok I'm done ky"

"Ok" He hands her a hand held mirror and she puts it up so she can see it and she loves it

"Thanks Shan I love it. How much do I owe you?" I asked while grabbing her wallet out of her purse

"For you $20"

"Really? Thanks Shan" She said while handing him a 20

"No prob babe"

"We'll we gotta go" Jeff says

"Ok bye guys, and it's nice to see you Ky"

"You to Shan" I said while hugging him.

We spend the rest of the day hanging out and at 7:30 we got our separate ways I pick up Chinese and go back to my apartment. I eat dinner and then I get my pj's on and get into bed and watch TV and I fall asleep watching CSI: Miami.

**That's Chapter 2 so plz review. I love all the reviews I get and if you have any ideas PM me and tell me them thanks guys **

**Love always**

**Chrissy AkA: Hardygirl87 **


	3. Pool party

**Hey ya'll thanx for tha reviews………. And did ne of u see Smack down? OMG Punk makes me sooooooooooooo mad, I can't stand him (No offense to u Punk fans). I cried I literally did and I'd prolly cry again if I saw it again. But ne wayz here's chapter 3. And az alwayz I don't own the WWE Vince does and I unfortunately don't own Jeff Hardy or tha other wrestlers in my story.**

**Chapter 3. **

I had decided to go to the tanners the next morning. After 10 minutes I was leaving when my cell started ringing and it was Jeff.

'Lo?'

'Hey Ky what's up?'

'Not much, what about you?'

'Nothing, hey um do you want to go to Matt's pool party?'

'Sure, when?'

'In an hour'

'Ok, but um where does Matt live?'

'Um meet me at dad's'

'Ok see you soon'

'K later'

'Later'

We hang up and I go home and put on my bright orange bikini and a pair of shorts and a tank top. I go into the bathroom and put my hair in a ponytail and I take off my make up and put on waterproof make up. I go back to my room and get my beach bag out of my closet and put a change of clothes in it, a towel in there to. I put my sunglasses on my face, and I grab my wallet and keys and leave to meet Jeff. I pull up to Pop Hardy's and see him and Jeff. I get out and walk up to em.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ky" they say and hug me

"Ready?'

"Yea"

We say bye to Pop Hardy and get into our cars. I follow him to Matt's and we get out and I follow Jeff inside.

"Were here so let the party begin" Jeff says when we get inside. I see Matt, Shannon and a few people I don't know.

"Hey Kyly" Matt says and hugs me

"Hey Matt"

"Ky I missed you" Shannon says and picks me up and twirls us in a circle and puts me down

"You saw me yesterday Shan"

"Fine ruin my fun"

"Ruining your fun is fun to me" I say and smile sweetly

"Hey Ky, this is Shane Helms, John Cena and Jason, guys this is Kylynn or Ky"

"Hi ya'll"

"Hey" they say. I follow the guys out to Matt's pool and all the guys jump in. I put my bag down on the chair and kick off my flip flops and I take my shorts and tank top off.

"I didn't know your belly button was pierced Ky" Jeff said

"Yea I got it done a couple of years ago" I said as I sat down and put my feet in the water. Jeff comes over to me with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Jeff what are you doing?"

"Nothing" and he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy put me down"

"Damn yo she's throwing out full names" John said

"Matthew Moore Hardy make your brother put me down" I said

"Jeff put Kylynn Nicole Wilson down" Matt said smiling at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ok" and Jeff throws me into the water, I come up and glare at him, he smiles and disappears under the water and picks me up again and gets out of the water and goes over to the diving board.

"Don't do what I think your going to do Jeff" and he does it anyway. I come up and jump on Jeff's back and try to dunk him, with the help of Matt I succeeded. I got out and went on the diving board and as I was getting ready to jump, my cell starts ringing so I run over grab my towel and look at the caller id and it was Scott. So I answered it wondering what he wants.

'Lo?'

'Hey Ky'

'What do you want?' he sighed and answered

'I miss you and I now realize I made a mistake'

'Please don't do this again Scott' I started crying and I felt someone wrap me in a hug and I looked up and saw Jeff.

'Ky I was stupid, I didn't know what I wanted'

'And know you do? Scott I spent a year and a half getting over you'

'I know I must've hurt you, but can you forgive me and give me another chance?'

'No Scott I can't, I'll be afraid that you'll walk away and leave me standing their again'

'I promise I won't this time, what apartment complex do you live in? And we'll talk more about it.'

'I'm not in California anymore'

'Your back in Carolina aren't you?'

'Yea'

'Ky look I miss you, please just let me prove it'

'I can't, goodbye Scott'

'Ky wait' I hang up and just broke down. Jeff takes me inside and sets me down at the kitchen table and the rest of the guys walk in behind us and Jeff kneels down on the floor in front of me.

"Ky babe what's wrong?"

"Ok, I think there's something I need to tell you two" Shannon, Shane, John and Jason go outside.

"Um a year and a half ago I was engaged and everything was planned and set and he left me standing at the alter he said that he couldn't marry me. Your dad was their he said that if ya'll were home he'd bring ya but if you weren't he wouldn't say anything. But the only person I really wanted to talk to was you, but I talked to your dad, I wouldn't even talk to my own parents and know he's calling me saying that he misses me and that he realizes he made a mistake and I can't do this again and I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but I was trying to move on and forget it" I said while crying. Jeff wrapped me in a hug and was trying to calm me down

"Shhh it's ok, we won't let him come near you" Matt also hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Jeff's right he won't come near you" I finally calm down

"Thanks, I love you guys I'm lucky to have you" they chuckle

"No were lucky to have you and we love you to" I go to the bathroom to fix my self up.

**~Down stairs in the kitchen~**

"I can't believe that asshole did that to her"

"I know I can't either" Jeff likes Kylynn he always has he just never did anything about it and he doesn't think she likes him like that but she really does.

**~Back in the bathroom~ **

I splash water on my face. Now I know why Jeff never wanted to date me. I'm such a wreck and I wouldn't want to date me either. I took a deep breath and went back down stairs and Jeff was down there waiting for me.

"Matt go back outside?"

"Yea"

We went back outside to the pool with everyone else. Jeff and I ended up staying the night at Matt's because we were to tired to drive.

I woke up the next morning and when I stretched I noticed I wasn't alone and that's when I saw an arm with tattoos on it and I looked up and saw green hair. Jeff was still asleep, he looked adorable. So I climbed out of bed as carefully as I could so I wouldn't wake him up. And I went downstairs and Matt was eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch and I got a cup of coffee and sat down across from him.

"Good morning Ky"

"Morning Matt"

"How are you?" I didn't need to ask what he meant

"Good, I just hope he doesn't come here looking for me"

"We won't let anything happen to you" I decided to change the subject.

"When do you guys go back on the road?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Oh" Jeff walked in the kitchen just in track pants and no shirt and I couldn't help but look at his body. You could tell he worked out but wasn't at the gym 24/7. He caught me looking and smirked and leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Enjoying the view Ky?" he sat down and smirked at me. And I felt my face turn bright red.

"Who says I was looking at you?"

"What were you looking at? the wall" he looked at me like he knew that he had won. I just glared and he smirked.

"I thought so" as I walked by I stopped and whispered

"Ok I admit it I checked you out, but I saw you checking me out yesterday" and with that I went upstairs to take a shower.

**~Downstairs~**

"When are you going to ask her out Jeff?" Matt asked

"Wh…Wha…What?" he smirked

"I know that you like each other so ask her out already"

"Yea I like her, but she doesn't like me like that"

"Yea ok"

"Look Matt just drop it ok?"

"Ok damn man" just then Ky's cell started ringing so I answered it.

'Lo?'

'Is Kylynn their?" a man asked

'Um she's not available, can I ask who's calling?'

'Scott, who's this and what is she doing?'

'Jeff and she's upstairs in the shower'

'Oh so she's not at her apartment then?'

'No'

'Do you know when she'll be home?'

"No and what's it to you?'

'Look Jeff, I just really need to talk to her'

I was about to answer him when someone took the phone and shut it. I turned around and it was Ky and I looked at what she was wearing, she had on a mini skirt and a layered t-shirt and her blond and green streaked hair was in a messy bun. I looked up at her beautiful face and she had an amused look on her face and she repeated what I said earlier

"Enjoying the view darlin?"

"Always" I said as she turned around and started walking away.

"So what did Scott want?"

"What you were doing, who I was and when you were going to be home"

She was about to answer me when she opened her phone and after a couple of seconds she looked at me with a scared expression on her face.

"Ky baby what's going on?"

"It's Scott, he knows what apartment I live in"

**I'm leaving ya'll with a cliffhanger haha jk but I'm still really sad about Jeff so plz cheer me up and review………**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Thanx guys **

**Love alwayz 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**

**Aka: Hardygirl87**


	4. Scott

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff or Matt Hardy (though I wish I did…LOLZ) **

**Chapter 4.**

"How does he know where you live?"

"I don't know, I never told him what city I'm from, he just knew it was North Carolina"

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked while walking in the room. I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know Matt"

"Well we could always put a disguise on you and sneak past Scott" Jeff said

"That just might work" I said as Jeff ran upstairs. A couple of minutes later he comes back downstairs with a sweatshirt, a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. I put the disguise on and we all piled into Jeff's Vette. We got to my apartment complex 10 minutes later. We get out and I put on the hat and sunglasses and we started walking inside and we walked past Scott and went into my apartment. I grabbed a duffel bag and started throwing clothes, toiletries, shoes and a few books and I zipped it up and Matt grabbed it for me. As we got close Jeff put his arm around my waist. As we walked past Scott, I glanced at him and he was looking in a different direction. We got into the car and we dropped Matt off so he could bring my car to Jeff's. Then as I put my stuff in the spare room Jeff took Matt home. As I was walking downstairs, Jeff was walking in the house.

"Hey Jeff thanks for letting me stay here"

"No problem, do you want me to show you around or do you know where everything basically is?"

"I think I can figure everything out"

"Ok"

I gave Jeff his hat and sunglasses back but I kept the sweatshirt. Later on that night I was making spaghetti for us. Jeff was in the living room watching the Padres and the Mariners game.

"Jeff it's done"

"Ok" he turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen. After we got our plates we sat down and started eating.

"This is good Ky"

"Thanks"

After we ate I put the leftovers in a container and did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. After I was done I went upstairs and put my pajamas on and went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Jeff.

"What are you thinking about?" Jeff asked

"Huh, oh nothing"

"I know you lying, you suck at it, and you know that you can talk to me right Ky?"

"Yea I know" any ordinary time I'd tell him what I'm thinking but this time I can't. Actually I can't tell Jeff what I think I have to edit it because I usually always think about him. I know Jeff doesn't like me that way and I've accepted it, but it doesn't mean I can't dream. I heard my cell in the kitchen and went to answer it.

'Lo?'

'Hey KY its Melanie'

'Oh hey Mel, what's up?'

'Not much, so what are you doing?'

'Nothing I'm at Jeff's because Scott knows what apartment complex I live in'

'What? Are you serious? Wait the Jeff you have the biggest crush on?'

'Damn chicka and yes that Jeff' she said laughing

"Wow, so when are you going to tell him that you're in love with him?'

'Melanie I'm not, he doesn't like me like that'

'Ok whatever girlie'

'So what's up?'

'Oh I'm coming for a visit and Alana is coming with me'

'What? For how long?'

'For about 3 weeks'

'Awesome, I can't wait to see ya'll'

'There goes your accent again' she said while laughing

'Yea, can't help it'

'I know you're from the south'

'Yuppers'

'I got to go so I can pack were leaving Friday and were flying in early Saturday morning'

'Ok where are ya'll staying at?'

'I don't know, I think its called Holiday inn'

'Ok cool, do you want me to pick ya'll up at the airport in Raleigh?'

'Could you please?'

'Yea what time sat morning?'

'Um around 7:30'

'Kk see ya then chicka'

'Yup love ya'

'Love ya to'

'Bye'

'Later' she hangs up and goes back into the living room

"Who was that?'

"My friend Melanie, her and our other friend Alana is coming for a 3 week visit I got to pick them up at 7:30 at the airport"

"Oh, where are they staying at?"

"The holiday Inn"

"Nice"

"Yup"

**~SATURDAY MORNING 6:00 A.M. ~ **

My alarm starts going off and I groan and look at the time and its 6:00, I pull the covers off of me and get up and Jeff knocks on my door.

"Ky its 6:00"

"K thanks Jeffy"

"Yup" he leaves and goes to get ready, he's going with me. After Jeff takes his shower I hop in and take a 10 minute shower. I get dressed in my cutest jeans and a t-shirt that says 'OMG WTF' on it, and I pull on the sweatshirt I stole from Jeff I looked at what Jeff was wearing and he had on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on with a zip up hoodie over it and his green hair was in a pony tale. I ate a quick bowl of cereal Golden Grahams to be exact. And we left, we got there at 7:35 and I looked at the time their flight would be in and we went to the gate they would be coming from. Their plane finally got in at 8:00. I see Melanie and Alana and we run towards each other and we do a group hug.

"Ohmigod you look great" Alana and Melanie said

"Thanks, so do you guys" I heard Jeff chuckle and we turned to look at him.

"Oh guys this is Jeff, Jeff this is Melanie and Alana"

"Hi" he said

"Hi" they say. I see Alana checking him out and it kind of makes me mad.

"So are we ready to go?' I asked

"We gotta get our bags then we are" we go over by the luggage carousel and get their luggage. We walk out side and they go to their rental car and we help them get their stuff in it and we follow them to the Holiday inn in Cameron. When we get there we park and help them get their stuff.

"Welcome to Cameron ladies" I said

"You grew up here?" Alana asked

"Yea we did"

We help them take their stuff inside and they check in and we put their stuff in their room and we go back outside.

"So what do ya'll want to do?" I asked

"What is there to do in this small town?" Alana asked

"Um we can show ya'll around, our old hangouts"

"Ok" Melanie said

"He's a hottie" Melanie whispered in my ear. I smiled at her and said

"I know right" we all pile into Jeff's corvette and go off showing the girls around town. We pull up to the high school.

"This is our old school, Union High School"

"Wow it's kind of small" Alana said

"Yea but we have lots of good memories here" I said looking at Jeff and he smiled that sexy ass smile. It's about noon know and I'm starting to get hungry.

"Is anyone else getting hungry?"

"Yea" they said so we get back into the car and head to McDonald's, we go inside and order our food and we sit down me and Melanie on one side and Jeff and Alana on the other.

"So Jeff what do you do for a living?" Alana asked

"I work for the WWE"

"The what?" she asked

"WWE pro wrestling"

"Oh, sounds interesting, Jeffy" He just looked at her with a look that says _I can't believe she just said that_. I just cracked up laughing and he looks at me asking for help with his eyes.

"You know Al he doesn't like to be called Jeffy" I said while eating a fry

"But you call him Jeffy" she said

"Yea but I can I've known him basically our whole lives, so he let's me" she just glared at me and I smiled sweetly at her and continued eating.

"So Ky what made you come back here?" Jeff and I just looked at her

"Because my whole family is here and mainly all of my friends" I told her honestly

"I can't see you here, I mean you were a cheer leader for USC you could have went anywhere, I can soooo see you in L.A"

"I was a cheer leader for UHS to Al"

"I know that, and didn't you play foot ball Jeffy?"

"Yes and _please_ quit calling me that"

"So why do you do wrestling and not Football?"

"Because I love wrestling more"

"Why? You get sooooooo sweaty and gross and you have to wrestle guys in tights"

"You get sweaty in football to Al" Melanie said

"Yea I know, but I just don't get it" I looked over at Jeff and he looked like he wanted to hit her. I've only seen him like that one other time and that was because Jennifer Osgood was being a bitch to me.

"Ok I'm done here is anyone else done?" I asked and Jeff threw me a thank you look, I smiled back at him.

"Yea I'm totally done, hey Ky can I get shot gun?"

"No" I said as we throw our stuff away and get in the car. She huffs and gets in and Mel get's in behind her. We drive over to Matt's.

"Where are we? In BFE" **(If ya'll don't know what BFE means it's Bum Fucked Egypt) **

"No were at Matty's Jeff's brother" we all get out and Jeff walks in with us behind him.

"Hey Bro, KY and who are these pretty ladies" Matt asked while hugging me and Jeff

"Hi Matt, these are my friends from USC, Melanie and Alana, ladies this is Matt"

"Hi" they said

"So Matty what do you do?" Alana asked and she must be asking for trouble. Me, Matt and Jeff just stared at her.

"What, oh let me guess only you KY can call him Matty"

"Yea"

"Well to answer your question Alana I work at the WWE"

"Oh you two work together?"

"Yea Al they do" she threw me a look that says I wasn't talking to you, so I crossed my arms over my chest and go into the kitchen and grab a Corona. Jeff walks up behind me and puts his arms around my waist and puts his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Ky?"

"Alana is getting to me; I swear she wasn't like this in California"

"Yea I can't see you being really good friends with her"

"Well I met her because she hung out with Melanie"

"Oh, I see"

"Yea" he hugged me and took my beer and took a swig and gave it back. What we didn't know was that Melanie got a pic and saved it to ask me about later. We walked back into the living room and Matt was giving Jeff and I a look that says help me.

"How about we all go to Jeff's and hang out"

"OK" and we all piled back into Jeff's car and Matt followed in his car. We pulled up to Jeff's and got out.

"OHMYGOD Jeff you have a motocross track in you yard?" Melanie asked

"Yea I forgot to tell you that Mel loves motor cross"

"Yea wanna go for a round on it with Ky and me?"

"Hellz yea" we head inside to change into clothes we don't mind getting dusty. Melanie borrowed some clothes from me.

"OMG Ky you do this to?' Alana said like an insult I got on the bike and turned to her and said.

"Yup" and put the helmet on and started the bike and rode off with Jeff and Mel behind me. Alana was starting to piss me off really bad and this was helping me clear my head. We rode for two hours before we headed back; we figured Alana was getting bored. I turned off the bike and took my helmet off and Alana looked at us all like she was disgusted.

"You have helmet hair Mel and Ky" she said I was getting tired of her and Jeff and Mel knew it.

"Ok how about we take you guys back to the hotel?" Jeff said I threw him a thank you and an I love you look, he just smiled like I know. So we went and changed and that's when Melanie asked me about the pic she took.

"Ok Ky I though you said that Jeff doesn't like you like that?"

"He doesn't"

"Then what's this mean?" she asked and showed me the pic she took earlier. I took it from her

"When did you take this? And it means nothing" she raised her eyebrow at me and smirked

"Oh really KY? It looks to me that he likes you to" now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow at her.

"Whatever Mel, and if you think he does then prove it"

"Ok I will, I'll be right back" she turns the recorder on her phone and goes out in the hall way and knocks on Jeff's door.

"Hey Jeff?"

"Yea"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he opens the door and let's her in.

"What did you wanna talk to me about Mel?"

"Do you like KyLynn?"

"Yea I like her, I wouldn't hang out with her if I didn't"

"No I know you like her but do you _like_ her?"

"Oh yea she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever met, I've had a huge crush on her since 6th grade"

"Really?" she acted like she was shocked

"Yea, but she doesn't like me that way"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do she only thinks of me as a brother"

"What if I told you that she likes you to?"

"I'd say your crazy and to prove it"

"Ok I'll be right back" she leaves Jeff's room and goes back into KyLynn's room.

"So?"

"Listen to this Ky" and she plays the recording

"Wow he really does" she said almost shocked and Melanie erased the message and started to record some to play for Jeff.

"So do you believe me know Ky?"

"Yea, but"

"But?"

"I must be hearing things he doesn't like me, it's just wishful thinking"

"KyLynn Nicole Wilson get it through your stubborn ass head that he likes you"

"Why would he, it's the other way around I've liked him since 6th grade"

"Ok whatever, I'll be right back" Melanie leaves KyLynn's room and goes back over to Jeff's room and plays the message to him and he's shocked.

"Wow I don't know what to do"

"You can get you stubborn ass in there and tell her and get it through her stubborn ass and get you stubborn asses together" Jeff laughs

"You say stubborn ass a lot" she smiles

"Go before I say it again" he gets up shaking his head and heads for KyLynn's room. He sighs and knocks on the door and KyLynn opens it thinking its Melanie again but is shocked to see Jeff standing there.

"Uh hey Jeff"

"Hey KY, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uhhh sure" she moves out of the way and shuts the door behind Jeff and sits beside him on her bed.

"Um KY is what Melanie said true?"

"Yea it is, is it true what she told me?"

"Yea"

"So what know, do we go back to how it was before, or do we give us a shot?" She asked looking at him. He looks in her eyes and grabs her hand in his and intertwines their fingers

"I think we should gives us a try" she smiled at him and he smiled back

"Me to" he pulls her face up to his with his other hand and lays a gentle kiss on her lips and they pulled apart when they heard Melanie Squeal. They both looked up at her and they see Matt standing by her.

"Bout time you two got together" he said

"Yea I'm glad you guys aren't being stubborn asses"

"What in the hell is up with you and the word stubborn ass?" Jeff said

"I don't know" we went down stairs Jeff and I holding hands and Alana's face was priceless when she saw us. We all got into the car and left to take Melanie and Alana to the hotel, and Matt went back home.

**Ok that's it for this chapter and if ya'll want me to post up more then please start reviewing I love to know what ya'll think……. **

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy **

**Aka: Hardygirl87**


	5. The beach and hanging out

Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Jeff Hardy; I only own KyLynn, Alana and Melanie. 

Chapter 5.

Alana's POV

**I can't believe that he's with her now, what is so special about KyLynn? What does she have that I don't? I can have anything I want, I mean I'm the reason Scott left her. I have to figure out how to break them up. So I pick up my cell while Melanie is in the shower and go outside on the balcony. I look through my contacts and hit the send button when I find who I'm looking for.**

'**Hello?'**

'**Hey, I need your help'**

**A couple of minutes later I hang up and go back inside. Melanie is on her bed putting lotion on.**

"**Hey what were you doing?"**

"**Nothing just talking to a friend" she looked at Alana**

"**Ok" they go to bed not long after. The next morning Alana wakes up to her phone ringing so she takes it outside.**

'**Hello?'**

'**I'll help you, I want her back'**

'**Great' she gets an evil smile on her face, but she doesn't know that Melanie knows something's up and she texts KyLynn and says to keep an eye on Alana, she's up to something and KyLynn said that she, Jeff and Matt would. **

**Regular POV**

Not long after Melanie sent me that text, Matt, Jeff and I decided to go to the beach, so I called Melanie.

'Hey Ky, what's up?'

'Nothing, hey do you guys want to go to the beach with us?'

'Yea we'll go'

'See ya'll in about 15-20 minutes'

'K bye'

'Later'

I went upstairs to my room and put on my black and pink bikini. I put on shorts and a tank top on over it. I grabbed my beach bag and put a towel, sun block and my I-pod in it. I put on my sunglasses and slipped on my flip flops and grabbed my cell and we were off. Shannon was going with us because we were using his hummer. We pulled in the Holiday Inn 20 minutes later; I went inside and got Alana and Melanie. I introduced them to Shannon. Shannon and Matt sat upfront, and Jeff, me, Melanie and Alana in the back. A couple of hours later we pulled in the parking lot, we piled out and grabbed our stuff, and we found a spot to set out stuff down. I laid my towel down and took off my shorts and tank top, I grabbed my I-pod and put the ear buds in and turned it on. Awhile later I felt something dripping on me and I took off my sunglasses and looked and Jeff was standing over me. I turned off my I-pod and put it in my bag, along with my sunglasses. 

"What?"

"Nothing" and he picked me up and put me over his shoulder and ran to the water, I saw that Matt and Shannon did the same thing to Melanie and Alana. Jeff threw me in; I jumped back up because the water was freezing. I glared at him and he came over and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me and rested his forehead on mine, out of the corner of my eye I saw Alana glaring at me.

"Hey Al, Mel, hi Ky" I stiffened at the sound of his voice. Jeff noticed and turned to look and that's when I saw him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alana asked if I wanted to hang out" we all turned to look at Alana. Matt, Shannon and Melanie came closer to Jeff and I. 

"Why Al?" she crossed her arms over her chest

"Because I'm still friends with him"

"But you know my past with him, how could you?"

"I can't help it, I mean he left you for me" Melanie and I just stared at her with our mouth's hanging open and she just smirked, I lost my cool and punched her in the face and Jeff put his arms around me, restraining me.

"Let me go Jeff" I said while trying to get away from him

"No, Ky look at me" I turned around and looked at him, he cupped my face and looked me in the eyes

"Baby, she's not worth it" he kissed me and I sighed

"Your right she's not. Can we go home?" Jeff looked at Shannon and he shook his head yes.

"Your going to have to find your own way home Alana" I said as we gathered our stuff and headed back home. We were quiet when we were in Shannon's hummer on the way home. 

**Scott's POV**

When I saw KyLynn she looked as beautiful as ever. I can't believe that I was that stupid to do what I did. I saw her wrapped up in some guys' arms and it started to make my blood boil. So I walked over and said hi to the girls, I new who the guy was when he moved it was Jeff Hardy her best friend. She looked upset when she saw me, when she punched Alana I was surprised, in all the time that I've known her I've never seen her loose her temper like that. When Jeff kissed her and told her that Alana wasn't worth it I wanted to punch Jeff, how dare he touch her like that, it was supposed to be me, but I fucked up and know he has her, he's always had her weaither he knew it or not, I did and I hated him for it. When they left Alana and I just looked at each other.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was with him?"

"Why did you think that I wanted to break them up?"

"I don't know, we have to come up with another plan"

"How their not going to want me around anymore?"

"You know where Jeff lives right?"

"Yea, why?"

"OK here's what's going to go down"

**Regular POV**

Shannon dropped us off at Jeff's house. I pulled Jeff into the kitchen 

"Hey um do you mind if Mel stays here for the rest of her visit? I don't think that she'll want to be around Alana" he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead

"Yea babe that's fine" we go back into the living room and tell Melanie that she can stay here for the remainder of her visit. So we pile into Jeff's corvette and go and get her stuff. When they got there Alana was nowhere around and they grabbed her stuff and left. Later on that night Melanie and KyLynn were in Melanie's room talking

"I can't believe that Ala was behind what happened with Scott and me and I've noticed that every time Jeff and I are together around her she glares at me, it's like she wants Jeff now"

"Yea, but Jeff isn't stupid like Scott is, he won't fall for Alana's tricks, he only has eyes for you Ky"

"Yea I know Jeff wouldn't do that, it's not his style" they laugh 

"Maybe all this happened because you were meant to be with Jeff?"

"Maybe, I've known him since 2nd grade, you know basically our whole lives"

"Yea, do you guys have any pictures of when you were younger?"

"Girl we have a lot" I said laughing

"Can I see them?"

"Yea" I get up and go over to my closet and got the box labeled pics. I sat back down on the bed and we began looking through them. 

"What's this one of?" she handed me the picture and I smiled at the memory

"It was homecoming our junior year, I won homecoming queen and Jeff was Mr. Football"

"What's Mr. Football?"

"It's kind of like homecoming king but instead of the student body voting the team voted" **(At the school I graduated from we really do have a Mr. Football or for b-ball Mr. Basketball instead of homecoming king, and he crowns the queen, it's actually really cool)**

"Oh, ok that's awesome"

"Yea, we won again our senior year, everyone thought we were dating they were shocked at finding out that we were best friends" I grabbed my yearbook. 

"We were voted for cutest couple, most likely to succeed, most unique (We chuckled at that), best hair, and prettiest eyes"

"Wow" 

"Yea, we had a lot of fun in school"

"Sounds like it" we started putting the pictures back in the box when Jeff came into my room.

"Pizza's here"

"Ok, we'll be downstairs in a minute Hun"

"Ok, what are ya'll doing?"

"Mel wanted to see pictures of us when we were younger"

"Oh, ok" he turned around and went downstairs. A few minutes later Melanie and I went down into the living room and grabbed some pizza and sat down. 

"What movie did you put in?" 

"Transformers rise of the fallen"

"Oh, I haven't seen it yet"

"We haven't yet either Mel" I said, we all sat on the couch and watched the movie and ate pizza. After the movie we all decided to go to bed. Matt slept on the couch; I slept with Jeff so that Melanie could crash on my bed. I changed into a tank top and shorts and climbed into bed, not long after Jeff came to bed wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt I laid my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around me. 

"Goodnight Ky, I love you"

"Night, I love you to" I kissed him and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes. I looked over at Jeff and he was still asleep, so I got out of bed carefully so I wouldn't wake him up and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Melanie at the stove cooking and Matt setting up the table.

"Morning guys" I said getting some coffee 

"Morning sleepyhead" Mel said

"Good morning sunshine" Matt said

I flipped him off as I sat down with my coffee; Jeff wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek

"Morning babe"

"Morning baby" he grabs a cup of coffee and sits down next to me. 5 minutes later breakfast is done and we all fix our plates and we sat down and ate. 

"What are we going to do today guys?" I asked

"I don't know, what about we go to the mall"

"Ok sounds good" we finished eating Matt went home to get ready while the rest of us got ready here. And hour later we were ready to go. I had on a mini skirt and a layered t-shirt over it I had my hair down and srtaight and I put on a little make up and Melanie was dressed like I was, Jeff had on jeans and a long sleeved shirt on and Matt hand on jeans and a t-shirt, both guys was wearing a hat. We piled into Jeff's corvette.

"Why do we always take your car Matt asked from the backseat

"I don't know, we just do" we drove up to the mall in Raleigh, Jeff found a place to park and we got out and headed inside. Jeff grabbed my hand and I smiled at him. We went into Hot Topic so that Jeff could look at the belts and get some hair dye so we could dye our hair, he got blue and red. We paid and left, we walked around for awhile more and we all were getting hungry so we went to McDonald's and got a quick bite to eat and we walked around some more. Melanie and I dragged Jeff and Matt into Hollister, Aeropostle, American Eagle, Ambercrombie and Victoria's secret. Mel and I got some new shirts, skirts, jeans, shorts, tank tops, flip flops, perfume, long sleeved shirts, sweat shirts. After awhile we decided to leave and go back to Jeff's house. When we got back their Matt put his stuff in his car and went inside with us, we noticed that the front door was wide open and we closed and locked it when we left. 

"Stay here, were going to check out the house" Jeff said as he followed Matt inside.

"I wonder hoe did this?"

"I don't know" the guys came back out 10 minutes later, Jeff was on the phone with the police.

"Their on the way, Damn I want to know who did this" I put my arms around his waist, he slipped one arm around me and lit a cigarette with his free hand. 

"I don't know babe I wish I knew" I told him. 20 minutes later the police show up and look around and talk to us. 

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" one officer asked

"I don't know sir"

"I have some people in mind" I siad and on the look on my face Jeff knew who I was talking about. 

"Who miss?"

"My ex Scott Martin and an ex friend of ours Alana Stewart" 

"Why would they want to do this to you?"

"Because their jealous of us being together, it wouldn't surprise me if it was them" Melanie nodded in aggreemeant. 

"Ok do you have any pictures so we can try to find them?" I ran up to my room with Jeff right behind me and I found a photo album and looked till I found a pic of the four of us and ran back outside and gave the picture to the cop.

"The blond one is Alana Stewart and the dark haired one is Scott Martin" 

"Ok, thank you miss, and if you think of anyother people please call me" he said handing all of us his card. 

"We won't thank you officer" we grabbed our stuff and took it inside and put it away. Later on that night Jeff was dying his hair and after he put in the hair dye he put some Blue streaks and red streaks in my hair, after 30 minutes we washed our hair and I loved the way the two colors looked mixed in with my blond and I loved it very much on Jeff. We all lazed around and watched tv and we made hamburgers on the grill. We ate and watched Criss Angel :Mind Freak. 

**This is how I'm gonna end this chapter so plz review, and I wanted to apologize for not updating a lot, I've been very busy working and when I'm not at work I'm helping my grandma with my grandpa, he has 10 different cancers and he can't be left alone for long periods of time. So I'll try to update once a week. **

**Love alwayz 'n' forever**

**Chrissy AKA: Hardygirl87 **


	6. The accident

**Hey guys sorry it took me forever to download a new chapter. This chapter is pretty interesting but I don't know how well I like it, but I hope that you all do. **

**Chapter 6. **

We decided to go to the grocery store because apparently Jeffro doesn't know how to. I made him go he really didn't want to, but it's his food. We pulled up to the Wal-Mart parking lot I grabbed a cart and Jeff followed me, we had two carts full when we were finally done. While we were waiting in line Jeff disappeared and came back awhile later with a huge bag of Skittles.

"Jeez Jeffro could you've found a bigger bag?"

"Naw I looked this was the biggest bag they had." I rolled my eyes and started putting things on the conveyer belt, the guy at the check out kept looking at me and it was making me nervous. I felt Jeff put his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. The guy pouted and paid more attention to what he was doing.

"How are ya'll doing today?"

"good, how about you?"

"Good thank you your total comes to $30.50" Jeff pulls out his wallet and gave him the money, he gave Jeff his change and we grabbed our stuff and left.

**~Meanwhile back at Jeff's~**

Alana and Scott pulled up and saw KyLynn's car.

"They must be gone, I don't see Jeff's car"

"We gotta do what we came to do before they get back" Alana rolled her eyes

"No shit, really? I thought we'd stay and hang out"

"Fuck you Alana"

"Already did that remember?" she opens the door to KyLynn's car and clicks her tongue

"You should keep your car locked Ky" she pulled the handle that pops the hood open. Scott made some adjustments and closed the hood. They left before anyone could spot them.

**~Back in Jeff's car~**

KyLynn was messing with the radio, she couldn't decide on a station.

"Kyly please leave it on one station"

"There isn't anything good on" Matt hands her a binder full of CD's

"Choose one of these" she takes it and flips through it, she decides on Seether's Karma and Effect. Remedy blares through the speakers. She turns it down.

"Damn could you put it any louder?"

"The radio doesn't seem that loud" they get home and unload the car.

"What do we want for dinner?" KyLynn asks

"Why don't we just order something?" she grabs the take out menus

"What sounds good? Chinese, Italian, Pizza, American or Mexican"

"How about Chinese?" Melanie yelled from her room, Jeff agreed.

"What do we want?"

"I want sweet and sour chicken" Jeff said

"Orange chicken" Mel hollered

"With egg rolls and rice"

"Yeah lot's of rice" KyLynn rolls her eyes

"Ok got it"

"Ok" she dials the number and places the order.

"It'll be ready to pick up in about 30 minutes, so I'm going to head out now"

"Ok, I love you and be careful" she kisses him

"I will I love you too" she get's by the door

"Mel do you want to come with?"

"No, I'll stay here" she grabs her purse and heads to her car. My Life Be Like comes on. When she stops at the end of the driveway she noticed something wasn't right, but she figured it's because she hasn't driven in awhile so she shrugs it off. When she got to the busy road, not the main one but busy none the less, she noticed that her brakes weren't working she couldn't stop. She prayed to who ever was listening to let her make it across the road. She grabbed her phone and tried to call Jeff, she didn't see the truck coming and it hit her and caused her car to spin and wrap itself around a huge tree.

Melanie came downstairs and sat next to Jeff on the couch.

"I wonder why it's taking Ky so long?"

"I don't know but I'm getting a little worried"

"Me too" Jeff's cell rang, he put it on speaker.

'Lo?'

'Hey bro are ya'll watching the news?'

'No why?'

'Dude there was an accident, a young woman her car is destroyed' Jeff turned on the news

'Damn that car is unrecognizable' he heard a beep

'Hold on dude dad's calling'

'Ok' Jeff switched it over

'Hey dad what's up?'

'Are you sitting down son?' Jeff could tell something was very wrong

'Yeah why what happened?'

'There was an accident'

'I know I'm watching it on the news'

'Jeff it was'

'A young woman, probably texting while driving'

'Jeffrey listen to me' he sighed

'It was KyLynn' Jeff's heart stopped or so it seemed

'No, it-it-it couldn't be, the car is demolished how do you know?'

'Her dad called me and asked me to call you'

'Where is she?'

'Moore County Hospital, do you want me to go with you?'

'No I'll have Matt and Melanie with me'

'Ok I'll see you there' he switches it back to Matt.

'Matt can you take us to the hospital?'

'Why?'

'Because it's KyLynn Matt it was her'

'I'll be right over' they hang up, Jeff looks over at Melissa who is hysterical. They go outside and wait for Matt. When he pulls up they get in.

"So how'd you find out it was Ky?"

"Dad, Mr. Wilson called him"

"Shit" Matt parked and they headed inside and went to the information desk.

"Excuse me" the nurse looked up and her eyes got huge, she recovered quickly.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Were looking for a patient that just got brought in"

"What's the patient's name?"

"KyLynn Wilson" she typed on her computer.

"First off are you family?" Jeff sighed

"I'm her boyfriend" she looked at him with a I feel bad look but I can't help you.

"I'm sorry but I can't let anyone in but family"

"That's bullshit" he ran his hands through his blue and red streaked hair.

"I'm sorry sir, I really am" he was about to yell or do something.

"Jeff" he saw Mr. Wilson coming down the hall.

"How is she?" his eyes were red from crying.

"She's in critical but stable condition, I almost didn't recognize my own daughter" he took a minute to compose himself.

"She has 4 broken ribs on her left side, huge gash from her temple to her jaw, a broken collarbone, her left arm is broken, a broken leg and a collapsed lung. They have her on a breathing machine" he takes a shaky breath.

"C-c-can I see her?" he looks like he might object.

"Please sir, I-I have to"

"Alright follow me" they go down the long hall way and stop in front of the ICU doors. Mr. Wilson picks up the phone

'I'm here to see KyLynn Wilson'

'How many?'

'Two'

'Ok' the door opens and Jeff follows him to room number 127. He see's Mrs. Wilson sitting by the bed, she get's up and hugs Jeff. KyLynn looks a lot like her mom except for the eyes she has her dad's eyes.

"Did they say what caused the accident?"

"Not yet, they interviewed the other driver but he doesn't remember much"

"Hopefully we'll know more tomorrow" he finally looked at KyLynn. He couldn't believe that was her, her blond hair with blue and red streaks was matted with blood on the left side. She was bruised on her right side but it was nothing like her left, that side was nothing but burses. They heard a knock on the door, it was the police. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson followed them out, Jeff occupied the chair he prayed for the first time in a long time.

"Lord please let KyLynn wake up and be ok" he looked at her, even with all the burses and the gash she was still really beautiful.

"Ky baby I don't know if you can hear me but you have to pull through. You are the most strongest person I know, we all need you here" he heard a noise and looked up. Mrs. Wilson was standing there.

"Stan needs to talk to you" I got up and let Mrs. Wilson have the chair, I walked out the door.

"You needed to talk to me sir?" he looked up at me

"Yeah um someone cut her break line"

"What? Who could want to hurt her like that?" "I don't know, their searching for prints on her car"

"Um did the doctors say how much of a chance she has?" he was afraid of the answer but he had to know.

"They said that she'll pull through, but she could have permanent damage"

"Oh my god" he slides down the wall and puts his head in his hands.

"Jeff why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"I-I can't leave her" Mr. Wilson sat down beside Jeff.

"Son you have to, we even have to leave in" he looks at his watch.

"An hour" he ran his hands over his face.

"Ok, will they let me back tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll put you, Matt, Gill and Melanie on the visitors list"

"Alright thank you sir" Jeff shook his hand, he walks out of the ICU and motions for everyone to leave.

"Mr. Wilson said we could come back tomorrow, he's gonna put us on the visitors list"

"Alright, can I just crash at your place dude?"

"Yeah visiting hours is from 10 am-8pm" they piled into Matt's car and made the drive back to Jeff's. Jeff tried to sleep but he couldn't get the images out of his head. He went into the bathroom and rummaged in the medicine cabinet, he found some sleeping pills. He took them with a glass of water. He then went into a deep dreamless sleep.

_**This where I'm going to stop it for now, I know it's short and I'm sorry but I want to save what's next for the next chapter which won't hopefully take so long. So please R&R. **_

_**Love always 'n' forever **_

_**Chrissy**_

_**AKA: **_Hardygirl87


End file.
